BOMBS AWAY!
by Ookami Kasumi
Summary: The Challenge: A good writer can make a good story from ANYTHING, no matter how a bad the idea. The Bad Idea: A sex bomb, a cheating girlfriend, a professional Dominatrix, a pizza boy, and a ferret. COMPLETE


**BOMBS AWAY!**  
_By Ookami Kasumi_

_**

* * *

The Challenge:**_  
**"...good writing, more often than not, can only produce a fairly middling work out of a bad idea." **

I Strongly Disagree.  
A good writer can make a good story from ANYTHING, no matter how bad the original idea. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**The Bad Idea:**_  
A sex bomb, a cheating girlfriend, a professional Dominatrix, a pizza boy, and a ferret. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Here, my friends are the Results! Judge for yourself.

_**Warning! NC-17 Content!**_

**

* * *

**

**Act One**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sally stood in her doorway, her big blue eyes framed in golden lashes, her cheeks a delicate pink, her lips all pouty and moist. "I'm going to have to cancel our date." She lifted her chin and her long, blond, perky, pony tail bounced ever so slightly. The faded gray t-shirt she wore did nothing to disguise the fullness of her breasts, or lack of a bra. Best of all, the ratty sweat pants were just tight enough to show that she wasn't wearing panties either.

Tim stood on the doorstep, mesmerized by the view. "Hm? What?" He lifted a hand to wipe the sweat from his brow, and the drool from his bottom lip. "You said something honey?"

Sally scowled, and it was beautiful. Her lovely blue eyes flashed with heated passion. "I can't have sex with you today. I have a headache."

Tim abruptly snapped out of his sensual stupor to blink at Sally in shock. "What…?" _A headache?_ _No way…!_ He'd been looking forward to spending quality time with Sally all week! Jacking off both morning and night hadn't even dented his anticipation. "You can't be serious…?" He clamped down on his frustration and attempted to reason with her. "But I've made plans for us?"

Yep plans; a blowjob in the front seat of his car, muff-diving cunnilingus under the table specially reserved at the Italian restaurant, seated doggy style in the reserved box at the concert hall, then sixty-nine on the couch at home, the bed for hard-core fucking, and finally more cunnilingus on the kitchen table first thing Sunday morning. He had _serious_ plans for the weekend.

Sally offered a sweet and trembling smile. "I'm sorry sweety, but…" Her voice dropped to a suggestive whisper. "I'm afraid it's _that time of the month_ for me."

Tim looked down and pointedly stared at her distinct lack of panty-lines. "Is that so?" He wasn't sure if it would be considered rude to point out that he had two sisters so he knew what 'that time of the month' actually entailed. Case in point, his sisters ALWAYS wore panties. They always had some form of chocolate within hand's reach too, but that was neither here nor there.

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor, he didn't want to take the chance that he might totally piss her off and thereby never get into her panties again, not that she tended to wear them, he gave her his best puppy-dog eyes and tried wheedling instead. "Are you sure you couldn't…just for tonight?" He held up the small plastic bag of '_Fuzzy's Foamy Fries - Ferret Treats'_. "I even brought these for Frederick?" The little bastard hated him, but that was okay. Tim hated Frederick the ferret right back.

Sally's adorable bottom lip protruded ever so cutely and she shook her head. "I'm really, really, sorry sweety, but I just…can't."

Tim stared, shocked. The big brown puppy eyes weren't working. _What the hell…? _Maybe he should have used his melting-chocolate expression instead.

At that moment, a ratty little blue Toyota pulled up in front of Sally's lawn.

Tim turned around and eyed the Pizza Shack sign on the car's roof. He then eyed the tall, muscular youth that came out of it. Long black waves of hair spilled out from under his Pizza Shack ball cap to sweep past broad and heavily built shoulders. The kid's sleeveless white t-shirt was so snug it showed every bulge in his ripped belly. The muscles in his thighs looked like they were about to split his jeans. What was worse, the kid's carved and chiseled face looked like it came from a fashion magazine; complete with electric blue eyes. His smile was blinding.

Tim stiffened and self-consciously swept a hand across his short-cropped, though neatly styled, mud-brown hair, then tugged at his simple white polo shirt tucked into his khaki casual slacks. He worked hard to keep trim and toned, but this kid looked like a pro athlete. "Where the hell did they find _him_, Muscle Beach?"

Behind Tim, Sally sighed. "Jack is into competition skateboarding. Delivering pizza is just his part-time job."

_Jack…?_ Tim blinked and turned around to face Sally. His brows lowered with deep suspicion. "You know him _by name_?"

Sally nodded, her gaze focused beyond Tim, and her cheeks flushed a rosy pink. She licked her slightly parted lips and spoke in a deep husky tone that Tim had only ever heard her use in the midst of mind-blowing sex. "He's the_ best_…!"

Tim's stomach dropped to his knees and his mouth fell open. "The _best_…?"

Sally stiffened and her startled gaze focused on Tim. She pasted on a huge smile. "At delivering pizza, of course!"

Unable to stop himself, Tim looked down at Sally's chest. Her nipples were so hard they tented her t-shirt. His gaze dropped to her crotch. Was that a wet spot growing there? His jaw tightened. "Delivering pizza… Sure."

Jack stalked up to Sally's doorstep with a narrow-eyed smile that showed entirely too many even white teeth. "Hey Sally, I brought your double pepperoni."

Tim eyed Jack's broad smile and curled his lip. "Yeah, with extra cheese."

Jack blinked at Tim. "How'd you know?"

Jack rolled his eyes. _Extra cheese, hold the brains._ He looked over at Sally. "About tonight…?"

Sally leaned forward to plant a quick peck on Tim's cheek. "Sorry about that. Maybe next weekend?" She grabbed onto Jack's arm and hauled him into her house. "Bye!" She closed the door in Tim's face, firmly. Abruptly the door opened again. Sally smiled at Tim and snatched the ferret treats from his hand. "And thank you!" The door closed once again. There was no mistaking the distinct click of the lock engaging.

Tim stared at the closed and locked door. _Oh, no she did not…!_ But oh yes she had. She'd canceled on their date, dragged the pizza boy into her house, slammed the door in his face, _and_ took the damned ferret treats! He slumped where he stood. There went his entire weekend. All those plans, all those expensive reservations, all that sex…!

A smoky, sensual, and feminine voice interrupted his thoughts. "Well, that was embarrassing."

Tim turned to his right.

Sally's next-door neighbor, dressed entirely in black latex and chrome buckles, leaned on the picket fence with her arms crossed. Her pin-straight blue-black hair fell down her shoulders and over her artificially pointed breasts. The straight cut of her bangs entirely hid the arch of her brows, but the amusement in her midnight blue eyes, and the sardonic smile on her scarlet lips were clearly visible.

Tim turned from Sally's door and waved half-heartedly. "Oh, hi Bethesda." He shoved his hands into the pockets of his khaki pants and slouched down the walk toward his silver-blue BMW parked in the drive.

Bethesda sauntered along the fence, pacing him. "So, the pizza boy, huh?"

Tim shot a scowl her way. "Thank you for rubbing it in, Bethesda."

The woman smiled brightly, though with a surprising lack of fangs. "Well I _am_ a professional sadist. It's what we do."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Yes, I know." She _so_ didn't need to remind him that she was a dominatrix _every_ time he stopped by. He pulled out his keys to unlock his BMW. "I hope I'm not keeping you from someone waiting in your dungeon?"

"Not at the moment. In fact…" Bethesda leaned over the fence and twirled a long lock of her ink black hair around one elegant, scarlet tipped finger. "I'm not doing anything until tomorrow afternoon, so if you're interested in a little playtime, just to take off the edge…?" She winked and smiled.

Tim gripped the door-handle and shuddered. "Thanks, but no thanks, Bethesda." He looked over the hood of the car and smiled. "I'm just not man enough to take a strap-on up the ass."

Bethesda tilted her head and smiled. "Aww… You know you'd love it."

Tim opened his car door, and lied. "You're right. I probably would, but…!" He held up one finger, smile firmly in place. "Not today!" He leaned over the hood of his car and bared his teeth. "Now if _you_ were willing to take it up the ass…?"

Bethesda lifted her chin and snorted. "I'm strictly a top."

Tim tilted his head, his smile turning deliberately sly. "I'd be more than happy to let you sit on top." And he would too; Bethesda was hot. Unfortunately, she was also just a little _too_ scary, even for him.

Bethesda barked out a laugh. "Nice try." She waved her hand at him. "See you next weekend Tim!"

Tim frowned at her. "You think she'll cancel on me again?"

Bethesda shrugged and turned to look over at Sally's closed door. "Depends…"

"Depends…?" Tim's frown deepened. "On what?"

Bethesda gave Tim a sly smile. "On how fast she wears that one out." He nodded toward the beat-up Toyota.

Tim stiffened. "What?"

Bethesda grinned. "Just so you know, you've lasted the longest so far."

Tim shook his head. "We've only been dating for three months.

Bethesda turned away. "Oh, I know." She waved and strode for her back door. "See you!"

Tim got into his car, backed out of Sally's driveway, and drove from the sunlit suburbs onto the highway while his engineer's mind searched for a solution to his dilemma. _So, Sally has a cheating disorder._ _Well, clearly, it's because she's addicted to sex. _He couldn't see how that could be a bad thing, he was pretty addicted to sex himself. He just wasn't one for multiple partners. _Bethesda says I've lasted the longest so far, so Sally obviously likes sex with me. _His hands gripped the steering wheel. _So, how do I stop her from wanting sex with anyone else_?

Tim drove into the underground parking garage of his condo still unable to come up with anything solid. On the elevator up to the top floor, he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial. Bertie, his drinking buddy, worked in Research and Development at Acme Aerospace; maybe he'd know something useful?

A week later on Friday after work, Tim came home to his condo to find a grizzled Express Delivery guy in a snazzy blue uniform at his door.

Tim frowned. This guy didn't look anything like the guy that normally delivered his porn. "Can I help you?"

The delivery guy tilted his head toward the door. "You him?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah."

"Good." The delivery guy handed Tim a brown box the size of a kid's lunch box.

Tim hefted the box in his hand. It was too heavy for porn DVDs. He pulled out the invoice and frowned at it. "This is from _Acme Engineering: the Space-age Today_?" He looked further down the invoice. "_Ero-Blast_…?" Where had he heard that name before? _Oh yeah…!_ It was the thing Bertie had talked about last weekend; the cure for Sally's cheating disorder. _The sex bomb!_ Bertie swore it could be set to keep Sally's from reaching orgasm with anyone but him! Tim snatched the plastic stylus from the delivery guy's hand. "Where do I sign?"

The delivery guy pointed at the bottom of his brown electronic notepad. "Here."

Tim signed, waved the guy off with a grin, and unlocked his door at light speed. He stepped out of his loafers, and strode into his brown leather and chrome living room to set the box on the glass coffee table. Grinning madly, he pulled out his cell phone and hit the speed dial for Bertie.

The phone burbled a few times then clicked. "Acme Research and Development, Bertie here."

Tim stared hard at the brown box. "Bertie? It's Tim. It's here. The _Ero-Blast_ is sitting right in front of me right now."

Bertie chuckled. "Oh, good. Did you get the manual?"

Tim frowned. "I haven't opened the box yet, let me look." He sat down on his couch and pulled on the packing tape that sealed the box.

"Wait! Tim, the manual should have come in its own box. You got two boxes, right?"

Tim frowned. "No, just the one." From within an ungodly amount of pink and green Styrofoam packing kernels, Tim pulled out a two-inch thick oval of black plastic with a small gray digital display set into the very center.

"Tim? Tim, this is really important, okay?"

Tim turned the oval device over and noticed a bunch of odd little twist dials with a myriad of settings. "What is it Bertie?"

"Tim, I'm being serious now, don't use the bomb without reading the manual first, 'kay?"

Tim set the bomb down on his table. "What? All I want it to do is get Sally to focus on me, and only me. Are you saying it can't do that?"

"It can, Tim. It can! It's just that… Well, it does a bunch of other things too."

Tim pulled his hands away from the strange little instrument. "What you mean? Like side effects, and stuff?"

"Um, more like, we're not really sure of _all_ it can do, so you got to set it for specifically what you want or…other things might happen."

"_Other_ things?"

"Look, we got some of the parts from… Now you didn't hear this from me, 'kay?"

Tim nodded, not that Bertie could see it. "Yeah, yeah, I didn't hear it from you." He lifted his hand. "I so swear, and all that crap."

"Okay, well, some of the smaller more delicate parts came from a couple of the backdoor boys at NASA."

Tim blinked. "Back door boys…?" That could _not _be what it sounded like.

"Yeah, the guys that…collect things that kind of, fall from the atmosphere, things the government doesn't admit exists. You know, Area Fifty-one and stuff?"

Tim nodded. "Oh…" Okay, so it _wasn't_ what it sounded like. Wait a minute… _NASA…?_ _Area 51…!_ He sucked in a sharp breath. "Are you saying that this was made with _alien_ parts?" He turned to stare at the small black oval in abject horror. _Oh god, and I touched it!_

"No, no, all American manufactured materials, just alien technology."

Tim rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Oh gee, I feel so much better now." He shook his head. "_Alien_ technology, Bertie?"

Bertie snorted. "What? Did you think we came up with the microwave or the microchip all on our own? Anyway…" He let out a long breath. "That's why you can't use it without the manual 'kay?"

Tim scruffed a hand through his short-cropped hair. "You told me last week that it was easy to use…"

"It is, Tim! It is! It's just that its, well…delicate. You have to set it _just right_, you see?"

Tim sighed and looked up at his ceiling fan. "Okay, fine, I'll wait for the manual to arrive."

"Good, good…"

Tim flopped back on his couch. "I was just hoping to use it this weekend."

"Please, Tim, please swear to me that you'll wait for the manual?"

Tim nodded wearily. "Yeah, yeah, I'll wait, I'll wait."

Bertie blew out a breath. "Good. Tell you what, call me when it arrives so I can help you read it."

"Help me _read_ it?" Tim sat up straight on his couch. "Is it written in code, or something?"

"No, no! It's just…complicated, 'kay?"

Tim sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I'll give you a call."

"Good!" Bertie sighed over the phone. "Oh, hey my supervisor is headed this way. Gotta go! See you, bye!" Click.

Tim listened to the beeping phone for a few seconds, then closed it and set on his table by the…object. He needed to wait for the manual. He frowned. _A manual?_ He hadn't needed a manual to put together his satellite TV with surround sound or rig his stereo system throughout the entire condo. He'd even set up the networking system to his three computers without help. How complicated could this one object be?

He picked it up and flipped it over for another look. There were four rows of little dials, slides, and switches, each marked with abbreviations and numbers that didn't make any sense what so ever. He winced. Well, okay, maybe this time he'd actually have to use a manual. He set it back down on the coffee table and huffed out a breath. "Crap."

His door bell rang.

Tim stared at his front door in surprise. Could that be the delivery guy back with the manual? He rushed from his couch to the front door and practically threw it open.

A familiar delivery man in moss green blinked at him with wide, startled eyes. "Uh…" The delivery guy held up a brown box a little bigger than a child's lunchbox. "Delivery?"

Tim blinked. It wasn't the grizzled guy in blue. It was his other delivery guy, the one that brought him his mail-order porn. He looked down at the box. '_Sunset Sensations Studios_' was printed on the cover. _Yep, porn_. It was almost disappointing. Almost…

The delivery guy tilted his head, his brows lifting. "You're not expecting this, sir?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Tim slapped on a smile. "Oh, uh…yeah! I am, thanks!" He collected the box, the plastic stylus from the guy's hand, and signed on the brown electronic notepad. He smiled and nodded. "Thanks again."

The delivery guy gave him a rather uncertain smile and an answering nod. "Have a nice day, sir." He turned and headed down the carpeted hall toward the elevator.

Tim stepped back into his condo, closed the door, and pried open the box to discover '_Busty Bathing Beauties in Paradise'_ nestled in a sheet of clear bubble plastic. "Oh, I've been waiting for this one!" He tugged the tie from his shirt collar and headed down the hall to his bedroom to change into something more…comfortable.

He hadn't gotten the manual, but porn made an excellent consolation prize.

With quick efficiency, Tim stripped out of his business suit, donned his most comfortable sweat-pants, then opened his night-table drawer to grab the _'Slick & Slide.'_ After a quick trip to a kitchen for a bottle of imported beer, he strode back into the living room, popped the video disk into his DVD player, and settled back on his brown leather couch for a relaxing evening at home.

The wall-mounted wide-screen TV filled with the images of five completely nude, buxom, blond nymphets splashing among the waves with a huge yacht on the horizon. Oddly, all five girls resembled Sally in some way. One had Sally's glorious boobs, the next Sally's spectacular butt, the following Sally's big blue eyes, the fourth Sally's luscious lips, and the last, Sally's glorious hair.

Tim shoved his waistband down to release his quickly hardening cock, then greased up his palm. His eyes glued to the five frolicking beauties, he began to stroke himself.

The film progressed from a five way girl-pile among the waves, to one-on-one, hard-core humping on little Jetta-scooters, to blow-jobs on the deck of the yacht, to some double-penetration fun in the captain's cabin, then finally an orgy in the yacht's outdoor hot-tub.

After exhausting nearly an entire box of tissues, and a good quarter of his bottle of lube, Tim felt exhausted, but unsatisfied. Although all five girls resembled Sally in some way, none of them could compare to the real Sally.

He _had_ to get her back from that…pizza-boy!

Tim eyed the _Ero-Blast_ sitting on his coffee table. Manual, or no manual, he _would_ get Sally back, and then keep her for his very own sex-kitten - even if he had to marry her.

**Act Two**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim dreamed…

Long golden hair spilled across his pillow and warm satin skin moved luxuriously beneath him.

He groaned and pressed his hard and weeping cock down against her gently curved belly. His fingers sank into a luscious bottom and reached up with his other hand to cup the full softness of a breast crowned by a hard nipple. He closed his lips around the succulent erect flesh and laved the stiff, velvet nub with his tongue.

Ethereal moans spilled from full pink lips.

He sucked on her nipple with delicate strength and writhed against her soft belly, rocking his hips to push his cock lower, searching for the moist division between her firm yet soft thighs. The sensitive tip of his cock delved into warmth and brushed against the honey slick entrance to Nirvana. He groaned around the nipple in his mouth. _So close…!_ He pushed his knees wide, spreading her open to make room to maneuver. _Sally, Sally, Sally_… "I want you so bad!"

Her legs came up around his hips. Her warm arms closed around his back - and tightened ferociously.

Yes! He was _right there_…! He twisted his hips to burrow into her tight wetness.

She tightened her hold around his back and whispered in his ear. "Oh Tim, you are _such_ a naughty boy!" She kicked out hard and twisted sharply, rolling them over.

His mouth was pulled from her breast, and his cock moved far from the target. Startled, Tim opened his eyes. "Huh…?"

Black hair curtained his face. She turned to look at him and Bethesda's scarlet lips broadened into a smile wide enough to show fangs. "Fancy meeting you here?" She rolled her hips and something long, firm, slick, and latex pressed against his hard-on.

"What?" Tim lifted his head to look down at his belly and saw a long red strap-on dildo rubbing against his cock. "Shit…!" He kicked out his leg and rolled to toss her off of him.

"Oh, no you don't…!" Bethesda tightened her grip on him and continued the roll until she was once again on top. Her long black hair tangled around them, binding both their bodies together. She chuckled and winked. "I told you honey, I'm strictly a top."

Tim screamed and thrashed, then suddenly he was falling off a cliff toward a churning ocean far below.

Holding on tightly and laughing, Bethesda fell with him. "You're not getting away that easily!"

Tim crashed…

…And gasped fully awake on his bedroom floor, tangled among the sheets pulled from his four-poster bed. He stared up at his bed and blinked. "What the fuck…?" He sat up slowly, wiping the sweat from his brow. "God, what a nightmare." He rubbed his bruised elbow and stared down at his rigid cock. He was still hard. Why the hell was he hard? The nightmare should have killed that. He scowled and rose to his feet to shove the sheets back on his bed. "Fucking dream…" Determined to put the whole thing behind him, he headed into his bathroom for a shower.

The glass-walled shower brought back some extremely pleasant memories from the last time Sally had occupied his shower. The gentle curve of her spine above her sweet, round ass all slick with water, the cheeks parted just enough to see the plump lips of her ever-dripping, ever-tight pussy… Her tightness wrapped around him while he pounded into her accompanied by the loud slaps of wet skin against wet skin…

Under the spray of steaming hot water, Tim stroked himself hard and fast. "God… Sally…" Orgasm tightened deliciously in his balls. With a loud groan, he spilled himself into the shower. It was nice, but he wanted the real thing. He wanted Sally.

And he was going to get her. No little shit of a pizza boy was going to keep Sally from him! Not if he and the _Ero-Blast_ had anything to say about it!

He toweled off and left the bathroom with determination in his step.

After a brisk morning jog through the neighborhood park, Tim headed back to his condo for a quick rinsing shower and some breakfast. Hopefully, the manual would be waiting on his doorstep. He had about four hours before he had to get ready for his date with Sally. That should be enough time to read what he needed to know to set the _Ero-Blast_.

Only a handful of steps away from the glass doors leading into his building, his cell-phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

Tim pulled out the phone and hit 'receive', fully expecting to hear Bertie asking about the manual. "Tim here."

A smoky feminine voice spoke right in his ear. "Hey Tim…" It wasn't Bertie. It was the voice from his nightmare.

Tim startled so hard his hand jerked. The phone tumbled from his fingers. He yelped and lunged for it, snatching it before it hit the ground. He set the device to his ear. "Ah, sorry Bethesda, um..."

"You okay Tim?"

Tim chuckled uneasily. "Uh, yeah, just fine. I uh…tripped." It was lame, but it was the best he could come up with right at that moment.

"Okay… Anyway, I'm calling because I thought you should know that Jack, the pizza boy just pulled up in Sally's driveway."

Tim's heart clenched. "What?"

"If you plan to get your girl back, you better get over here quick." There was a click and then soft beeping indicating that the connection was gone.

_Sally!_ Icy sweat spilling down his back, Tim bolted through the glass doors and dashed into the elevator. He mashed the button for his floor with desperation. He needed to see if the manual had arrived - he needed the _Ero-Blast_!

Tim lunged out of the elevator and pelted down the carpeted hall for his apartment, and almost slammed face first into the grizzled delivery guy heading back up the hallway with a good-sized box in his hands.

Eyes wide, the delivery guy threw himself to the side, plastering his back to the wall. "Whoa! Hey!"

Tim skidded to a halt and eyed the guy's snazzy blue Express Delivery uniform. "You!" His gaze locked on the brown box in the guy's hands. "That for me?"

The delivery guy blinked from where he gripped the wall as if his life depended on it. "Uh, yeah?"

Tim grinned and held out his hand. "Great!"

The guy shoved the box into Tim's hands, and started to inch away along the wall.

Tim frowned. "What about the receipt thing?"

The delivery guy froze against the wall. "Eh?"

Tim rolled his eyes. "Don't I need to sign for it?"

"Oh, that! Um, yeah." The delivery guy pulled the plastic device from his hip bag, typed on it at the speed of light, then practically threw it at Tim.

Tim signed and handed it back. "Thanks."

The delivery guy took the device, and gave Tim a blindingly terrified smile. "Yeah, sure. Bye!" He bolted down the hallway towards the elevators.

Tim shook his head. "Weird guy." He trotted the rest of the way to his door, and let himself in with all due haste. He needed a shower and a change…

He needed a look at that manual.

Tim tore into the box and pulled out a plain, black, industrial-sized, loose-leaf binder that had thousands of pages. A quick flip through the pages revealed an awful lot of painfully small type. His jaw dropped. "I don't have _time_ to read all that!" He pulled out his phone and hit the speed-dial of Bertie.

The phone burbled and clicked.

"Acme Research and Development, Bertie here…"

"Bertie, its Tim, I got the manual but…"

"I'm not at my desk at the moment. Please leave your name and number…"

Tim closed the phone. "Shit." Manual or not, he needed to get to Sally's, and that meant a shower and a change first. He dropped the book on his coffee table, right next to the _Ero-Blast_, and headed for his bedroom with his phone. Hopefully, Bertie would call him back before he left.

Freshly showered and wearing his nicest charcoal gray sports jacket with matching slacks, and the pale blue cotton shirt Sally had said was her favorite, Tim raced into the semi-empty parking garage in the basement of his building. A push of a button and a chirp unlocked his silver blue BMW. He climbed in, tossed the bomb and its manual on the passenger seat, and started up the car. Bertie hadn't called him back - yet.

He'd just have to figure it out on his own.

Tim stomped the gas and roared out of the garage. He didn't exactly peel rubber but it was damned close.

Tim stopped the car two houses down from Sally's split-level ranch and parked. By craning his neck out the window of his car, he could just see past the bushes and… Yes, Jack the pizza-boy's battered blue Toyota was definitely sitting in her driveway. "Crap."

Leaning over, he picked up the manual and set it against his steering wheel to leaf through the first couple of pages looking for a contents page.

No contents.

An index, maybe? He flipped to the back pages of the book.

No index either.

"Damn it! What the hell kind of manual is set up so that you can't find anything?" Tim started rifling through the pages looking for some kind of table that would a least show what all the symbols by the switches on the device meant.

The phone in his pocket vibrated.

Tim stiffened. It _had_ to be Bertie! He fished the phone from his jacket pocket and snapped it open. "Tim here."

Bertie's semi-sour voice sounded from the phone. "Yo, Tim."

Tim was so relieved he about melted into his seat. "Thank God! I can't make heads or tails out of this manual! There's no contents, or index, or even a table of symbols."

"Well, that's because the manual is still being compiled and revised. We do the contents, indexes, and tables last, so…"

Tim stiffened. "Wait, wait…! What do you mean…being _compiled_? Are you saying that you're not done writing the damned manual yet?"

"Um… Well the device is still in the beta stage. We don't quite know all it can do. You've got what we have so far, but…"

"Ah, jeeze, Bertie…" Tim slammed the incomprehensible manual shut.

"But we know it can do what you want!"

"Okay, fine…" Tim rubbed his suddenly aching brow. "Can you tell me how to set the bomb to make Sally focus her sex-drive on me?"

"What? Right _now_?"

"Yes, right now! That damned pizza boy is in her house right now!"

"Er… Yeah, sure. Hold on." The distinctive click of keyboard typing rattles across the phone. "Okay, you ready?"

Tim picked up the device and flipped it over to squint at the tiny switches. "Ready."

Bertie sighed. "Okay, now do exactly what I tell you. No deviations…" His voice dropped to barely a whisper. "Or God knows what'll happen…" He began rattling through symbols, instructing Tim to slide a switch up, another down, a dial turn to the right, another dial turned to the left…

Tim flipped, turned, pressed, and clicked well over a dozen different settings.

Bertie blew out a breath. "Okay, that's it."

Tim stiffened. "That's it?" There were a good two dozen settings he hadn't touched. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, now read back what you've done, so I know you got it right."

Tim stared at the tiny settings. He could barely name half the symbols, never mind recite the positions they were in. "Err…"

"Oh, one more!"

Tim stiffened. "What?"

"You got one more setting, and this one's really important! It's to keep the effect down to a small area."

"A small area?"

"Yeah, you don't want the whole city trying to get into your pants, do you?"

Tim blinked. The _entire_ city…? _All those women_…!

"That includes the guys."

Tim's stomach clenched and an icy sweat spilled down his back. "Ah, what setting was that?"

"Look for the infinity symbol. That has a dial. Set it to one."

Tim spotted the symbol that looked like a figure eight lying on its side. "Ah, gotcha." His gaze slid over to Sally's house. It was big house and she could be anywhere in it. Would a 'one' be big enough to cover the whole house?

"Okay, now I need you to read back what you've set."

Tim's phone beeped, indicating an incoming call. "Hang on a second Bertie." He pulled the phone from his ear to see who it was. The lighted display showed 'Bethesda.' He pressed the phone back to his ear. "Bertie, hang on just a second. I got a call."

"Tim? Tim wait…!"

Tim clicked the button to switch to Bethesda and pressed it back to his ear. "Yes Beth?"

"It's Bethesda!"

"Yeah, yeah, what's going on?"

"Look, are you coming down here or not? Because if you're not, I'm going in!"

Tim blinked. "What? Why?"

"Jack was _mine_ long before your tramp took him, and I want him back!"

Tim's eyes widened. _What the hell…?_ Bethesda wanted the pizza boy too? "Wait! I'm only a couple houses away, I'm just…" He eyed the sex-bomb in his hand. "I'm setting up my equipment. I'll be there in less than a minute!"

"Oh! They're at the door. Is that a bathing suit she's wearing? Is he taking her to the beach? Damn it, he never took _me_ to the beach…!"

"A _bathing suit…_?" Tim practically ripped off the door handle to get out of his car.

Tim's phone beeped to remind him that he still had Bertie on hold.

The phone tight to his ear, Tim dashed into the bushes bordering Sally's house, angling to get to her back door. "Can you keep them from leaving? I need to get this in place!" Preferably without being seen.

Bethesda purred, but it sounded more like a growl. "No problem." The phone clicked. Bethesda had hung up.

Tim hurriedly switched back to Bertie. "Bertie, how do I set this thing to go off?"

"Eh…? Oh, um, the clock on the front, that's the timer."

"Good! Talk to you later."

"Tim, wait…! Tim!"

Tim hit the End Call button on his phone, and shut it off for good measure. He didn't need the thing going off while he snuck around in Sally's house with the bomb.

In a matter of seconds, he was at Sally's back door and lifting the key from under the pot of daisies posted next to it. He inserted the key in the lock and hesitated. _Breaking and entering, much?_

Tim clenched his teeth. _I'm not here to hurt her. I love her. _He eyed the bomb in his hand. _She just needs a little…reminding that she loves me too. _Satisfied, he unlocked Sally's back door and snuck into her kitchen.

Feminine shouting came from the front of the house. Bethesda had apparently gone for a full frontal assault.

Tim opened the cabinet under the sink and dropped to one knee to set the simple timer for two minutes.

Outside, the shouting escalated.

Tim flipped the bomb over to look at the back. It was set to 'one', but Sally wasn't even in the house. _What if the radius of effect isn't wide enough?_ Damn it, he couldn't take that chance! Who knew when he'd get another try? He turned the dial to 'four' to make sure. He flipped it back over.

One minute, thirty-six seconds to detonation.

Tim closed the cabinet door and bolted out of the house, rushing back to his car. He turned on the engine and drove forward to Sally's then up her drive, blocking in the pizza-boy's Toyota.

Standing in the front door, Sally in a bright yellow French bikini, and Bethesda in her trademark black latex, were engaged in a shouting match.

Beside them and looking rather wide-eyed and slack-jawed, was Jack the tall, tanned and muscular pizza boy, holding…Frederick the ferret.

Tim tilted his head to the side in confusion. What the hell did that damned ferret have to do with anything?

Bethesda pointed a long finger at Jack. "If you're going to steal my boyfriend, then yes I _do_ want my ferret back!"

Tim rolled his eyes. _Women…_ He got out of his car. Ferret or no ferret, he had to get Sally back into that house.

Sally spotted him and her mouth fell open. "Tim?"

Bethesda looked his way. "About damned time you got here!"

Sally glared at Bethesda. "_You _called him?"

Bethesda glared right back. "Damned straight I did!" She pointed a long finger at Tim. "_That's_ your boyfriend." She pointed at Jack. "I want mine back!"

"Jack swallowed hard. "Maybe, I should go?"

Both women turned to glare at him and snarled in chorus. "Don't you dare!"

Jack flinched back from them.

Frederick the ferret squeaked and flinched too.

Tim lifted his hands and chuckled uneasily. "Um, why don't we take this inside, eh?"

Bethesda scowled, her black eyes gleaming. "Tim, how can you be co calm about this?" She pointed at Sally. "That hussy is cheating on you, with _my_ boyfriend!"

Tim kept his smile on and his hands up, but progressed forward, urging them back toward the open door. "I'd just rather not do this in front of all the neighbors, okay?"

Bethesda curled her lip. "I AM the neighbor!"

"Yes, but…" Tim jammed a thumb over his shoulder, indicating the rest of the block. "You're not the _only _neighbor."

Sally scowled at Bethesda. "Fine!" She grabbed onto Jack's wrist. "We'll take this inside.

"Hey! Bethesda grabbed onto Sally's other wrist. "That's _my_ boyfriend you're manhandling!" She reached out to grab Jack's hand, grabbing Frederick the ferret in the process.

Sally practically snarled in Bethesda's face. "You're one to talk about manhandling! I don't fuck my boyfriends with a rubber dick!"

Tim's gaze locked on Bethesda, then Jack. His brows shot to his hairline. _She fucks him? _

Jack shot a quick and terrified glance at Tim, then juggled Frederick into one hand, freeing the other, and grabbed onto Bethesda's sleeve. "Ladies, ladies! Can we go inside now, please?"

Suddenly, an enormous rumble echoed all around, loud enough to shake the ground and rattle the windows.

Everyone looked up at the cloudless sky in confusion.

Well, everyone except Tim. _Was that the bomb?_

A bright blue light ignited inside the house, blazing out from all of the windows and the front door, casting stark shadows on the front lawn. The light pouring from the front door engulfed the two screaming women, the shouting pizza boy, and the squeaking ferret. Abruptly, the light retreated into the house, sucking all four of them with it. The front door slammed closed behind them.

**Act Three**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tim blinked at the closed door._ Whoa…_ He rushed up the steps and threw the front door open. Billowing fog rolled from the house past him. The whole house was full of it. He couldn't see a thing, not even the stairs. Batted at the writhing fog, he carefully stepped in and felt his way to the right and up the stairs to the main part of the house. "Sally?"

A deep throaty moan sounded off to his right, in the general direction if Sally's living room.

Waving his hands to help dissipate the fog, Tim walked slowly that way. "Hey, is everyone all right?"

A dark shape was sprawled on the floor. It moaned.

Tim squinted through the fog. Which one was it? It looked too big to be either of the girls. "Hey…" He knelt and reached out to touch their shoulder. His hand landed on something smooth skinned, soft, round, and pliant. He squeezed experimentally. It felt like a breast. His fingers shifted to discover something that could only be a nipple.

Whoever it was moaned again.

Tim swiftly shifted his hand to the shoulder area - and touched fur. Tim froze. _Fur_?

The fog finally thinned enough for Tim to see that whoever was at his feet - wasn't exactly human.

Long deep brown human hair streaked with cream at the temples framed a perfectly human face that was actually quite lovely, if a little strong in the cheekbones and jaw. They also had two rather large though nicely shaped human breasts tipped in dark pink nipples, and an extremely muscular human belly.

However, two rounded and furred ears that were clearly _not_ human parted their dark hair. Additionally, their seriously broad shoulders, and heavily muscular arms and legs were completely furred in brown streaked in cream with both their hands and their feet tipped in black claws. However, the most frightening thing about the creature was that a completely human, though flaccid _dick_ was nestled between the plump lips of what looked like a human pussy.

Tim sat down hard. Who the hell…? No, WHAT the hell was this? He shook his head. _Never mind that!_ Where were the others? He had to find them and get them out of the house before the…creature woke up! He scrambled to his feet, took the ten steps toward the back of the house into the dining room, and whispered. "Sally?"

No one was there.

He stepped through the archway into the kitchen. "Bethesda…?"

Nope.

He strode down the long hall and threw open the bedroom door. "Pizza boy…?"

Na-da.

He dashed back out into the hallway and opened the bathroom door. "Frederick…?"

No ferrets anywhere.

He galloped down the stairs to the lower-level family room. "Anybody…?"

No one in sight.

"Tim…?" It sounded like Sally, but it sounded like Bethesda too, and it came from upstairs.

Tim scrambled back up the stairs after the voice. "I'm here!"

Standing in the middle of the living room, a rather tall creature stared at him with midnight blue eyes that had absolutely no white at all. It spoke with exquisitely formed carmine red lips. "Tim, what's going on?"

Tim's jaw dropped. It was addressing him by _name_? "Uh… Do I know you?"

"I'm Sally." It blinked then frowned, the eyes narrowing. "No, I'm Bethesda." The frown deepened. The creature suddenly reached down and grasped its dick. "Oh my God… I'm Jack?" The creature lifted its hands and turned them over, as though seeing them for the first time. It swept a finger through the fur gracing its arms. Its fathomless eyes widened. "_And_ Frederick…?"

The creature was _all four_ of them…? Tim's legs gave out, planting his ass on the carpet. How the hell had _that_ happened?

It reached up and cupped its ample breasts. "What…?" It reached down and grabbed its dick again. "What the hell am I…?" Suddenly, it turned its back on Tim, revealing two black stripes running down the fur of its back paralleling its spine, and a short tail. It dashed down the hallway toward the bedroom. A shout loud enough to rattle the windows echoed through the house. "Holy fuck!"

Tim surmised that it had probably looked in the bedroom mirror. His breath hitched. _I need to call Bertie!_ Actually, he needed to get out of there before it figured out that he'd had something to do with it. He rose to his feet on shaking knees.

With far beyond human speed, it ran back into the living room. "Tim, what _the fuck_ happened to me?"

Terrified beyond capacity for rational thought, Tim still knew better than to admit that he had somehow caused…_this_. "I… I don't know."

The anthro-ferret stepped closer to loom head and shoulders over Tim with its fists planted on its curvy hips over him. "I think you _do_ know."

Tim couldn't help but stare. Despite the fur elsewhere on its body, it had a magnificent set of tits and they were perfectly at eye-level. "Uh…"

It narrowed its eyes and spoke in a very Bethesda voice. "What equipment did you need to plant while I acted as your decoy, Tim?"

Tim's gaze shot up to the anthro-ferret's face and his eyes opened wide. _Oh God_… He'd completely forgotten that he'd told Bethesda. He stepped back on watery knees. "I didn't…! I didn't have time…!"

The anthro-ferret took a deep sniff, its eyes narrowing. "That definitely smells like a lie."

Tim blinked. It could _smell_ lies?

The anthro-ferret lifted its head, and began to sniff. "Hm…" It wandered into the kitchen, clearly following its nose.

Ice-cold sweat spilled down his back. It was going to find the bomb! Unless the thing had disintegrated when it had gone off? Well, he could hope. Either way, it was definitely time to go. Tim edged back toward the front door.

"Tim?" The voice was silky soft, casual, and utterly frightening.

He froze where he stood. "Y-yes?"

"What did you put in my cabinet under the sink?"

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!_ Tim swallowed hard and seriously considered just plain bolting. "Uh…"

The anthro-ferret came back out of the kitchen. "Your scent is all over that cabinet."

Tim blinked and hope spilled through him. Did that mean that the bomb _had_ disintegrated? He cleared his throat. "I'm not sure what you mean. I did go in there to look for…" He winced. "I mean, I didn't realize that _you_ were…" He waved a hand in the anthro-ferret's general direction and his voice tightened to a whisper. "…Everybody."

The anthro-ferret leaned back on its heels and lifted its chin. "Hmm, the truth, but I still think you know something."

Tim skittered back a step. "I don't know anything! Honest!"

The anthro-ferret curled its lips in a smile that revealed pearly white fangs. "You know Tim, I am rather experienced in extracting answers from the unwilling." The dick between the anthro-ferret's legs began to harden to erection.

Tim felt every drop of blood drain from his face. He turned and bolted for the door. His collar was snagged from behind choking him to a halt. "Erk…!"

The anthro-ferret whispered next to his ear. "Leaving so soon? So sorry, but I just can't let you do that! Not when I have a brand-new cock that I simply _must _try out!"

Tim was hauled backwards, his heels dragging on the carpet. "No…! Wait…! Bethesda, please…!"

"Don't worry Tim. Despite the fact that you have obviously been a _very_ bad boy, I'll make damned sure you enjoy every moment!"

Heels scrabbling on the carpet and choking, Tim grabbed onto the ungodly muscular and somewhat furry wrists that held him to keep from strangling. "This isn't fair, Bethesda…!"

The anthro-ferret chuckled and kept dragging Tim along. "Sorry Tim, but I'm not Bethesda. Not anymore anyway."

"Then who the hell are you?"

The anthro-ferret stopped still for a full breath. "Good question." Completely ignoring Tim's continued struggling, the anthro-ferret started walking again, dragging Tim by the back of his collar into the depths of the house clearly heading for the master bedroom. "Hmm… I can't call myself Bethesda, and I'm not about to call myself Sally or Jack either, too plain, and Frederick is right out…" It's brows lifted. "Cinnabar, after the spice?" It frowned. "Attractive, yet gender-neural, and…" The anthro-ferret suddenly rolled its eyes. "Jack, you read too many comic books." It shrugged. "Still, it's a good name. I'll take it!" Cinnabar turned to give Tim a fanged smile. "But _you_ can call me Master!"

Tim was tossed to land on his back on Sally's California king-sized bed. Her pale pink, satin duvet fluffed up around him.

Cinnabar leaned over him to fist the front of his pale blue, button-down shirt with both clawed hands.

Tim's mind emptied of all but the sight of the large, stiff, perfect nipple that hung only a finger's length from his lips.

Cinnabar yanked Tim's shirt open, spraying buttons all over the room, and baring his chest.

Tim gasped, simultaneously shocked, and affronted. "Hey! That was my favorite shirt!" Well, truthfully, it had been Sally's favorite, but that was beside the point!

Cinnabar smiled. "Guess you'll have to get a new one." The anthro-ferret grabbed him by one arm and flipped him over onto his belly.

Tim yelped and floundered in surprise.

Cinnabar snorted and hauled his shirt off his shoulders and halfway down his arms. "You call that struggling?" The anthro-ferret grabbed Tim's wrists in a punishing hold, and jerked them together.

"What?" Tim twisted to get a look over his shoulder. "What the hell are you doing?"

Cinnabar grinned, showing fangs. "What does it look like?" The anthro-ferret yanked his shirt further down, wound it around his wrists and forearms, then knotted it snugly at the small of his back.

Tim wrenched at his wrists, but the fabric held snugly. "The fuck…?"

Gripping him by the right shoulder, she pulled hard, rolling him over onto his back. Her fingers went to the buckle of his belt. Only a breath later, his pants were open and tugged halfway down his hips.

He wriggled in dismay. "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

Cinnabar snorted. "I'll give you three guesses." The creature yanked, peeling his pants and jockeys past his half-hard cock and down below his knees.

He winced. This was going to make escape a bit more difficult, and embarrassing.

Cinnabar smacked him lightly on the thigh. "Stay there like a good boy, I'll be right back." The creature moved away from the bed and walked into Sally's bathroom.

Tim yanked harder on his arms, but the knotted shirt didn't even pop a stitch. "Damned Egyptian cotton…" Pants or no pants, he had to get out of there. He fell back on the bed so he could use his shoulders and heels to work his way to the edge of the bed. His feet went off the edge, then his knees, his feet brushing the floor. He was almost there… He started kicking furiously to get his pants all the way off.

A low and rather nasty chuckle erupted right in front of him. "And where do you think you're going?"

Tim closed his eyes and groaned in annoyance. He'd been so close…! He lifted his head to bitch out his captor, and caught sight of what was in Cinnabar's hand - a broom and some clothesline. He frowned, confused. "What's with that stuff?"

Cinnabar grinned and shoved his knees wide. "Ever hear the term 'spreader-bar'?"

Tim frowned. "No."

The creature grinned. "Allow me to educate you." The broom was slid crosswise under his knees. Faster than humanly possible, Cinnabar looped the clothesline around his left leg only inches above his knee, then knotted it to the broom's handle. After twisting the slender rope around the broom handle, she looped the line around his right knee and tied it to the broom handle too, effectively binding his legs spread wide open.

The meaning of 'spreader-bar' made blatantly clear to him, Tim swallowed hard. "Oh."

"Now then…" Cinnabar grabbed Tim by his upper arm and hauled him up to sit on the edge of the bed. "What did you do to us, Tim?"

Tim's face was suddenly in frighteningly close proximity to a rather large and extremely rigid, uncircumcised cock. His first thought was that it was definitely bigger than his. His second was that it was leaking enough clear fluid from the tiny slit at the top to make it obvious that it was very happy to be in Tim's face. "Uh…"

In helpless fascination, his gaze followed a pearl of fluid sliding down the long shaft to a set of plump…lips. Rather than a set of balls at the base of its cock, it had what looked like a…pussy.

He blinked. _Huh?_ Unable to help himself, he leaned in for a closer look and spotted a set of deep pink inner petals. It was definitely a pussy, and a rather wet and juicy one at that. Fluid was sliding down the creature's thighs. Despite the fact that the rigid shaft waving before his face possessed a flared purple head rising from its outer sheath with a slit for releasing fluids like a dick, it wasn't a dick at all. It was an extremely oversized clit. His mouth opened in surprise. "You're a girl!"

Cinnabar snorted. "Girl's don't' have dicks."

Tim looked up and shook his head with a smile. "That's not a dick, it's a clit. A big one, but that's definitely a clit."

The creature…no, _she_ frowned. "Are you absolutely sure?"

Tim nodded firmly. "Positive."

Cinnabar's brows lifted and she grasped the base of her cock. "Oh, then I don't supposed you mind sucking it?"

Tim's eyes opened wide. "Huh?"

With her free hand, Cinnabar grabbed the hair at back of Tim's head and pulled him forward. Her shaft slid past his parted lips and into his mouth.

Despite the fact that his mouth was full of what could only be described as a cock, the lightly salted, sweet-cream butter taste was unmistakable. The flavor was definitely female. However, there was a slight under-taste of something else too, something vaguely familiar. Curious, he stroked his tongue around the flared head, then sucked a bit to keep control of the saliva filling his mouth. Eating pussy always made him drool.

Cinnabar trembled then moaned deep and low. "God, that's good." She tightened her fingers in Tim's hair and bucked deeper into Tim's mouth, right to the back of Tim's throat, and then a bit further

Tim's throat closed involuntarily around the obstruction, he closed his eyes tight and struggled to keep from choking. At the same time, he couldn't help but notice that the under taste was getting stronger, and gaining a definite musky, metallic undertone.

She gasped and yanked her shaft from his mouth, trailing a thread of saliva from his lips. "Shit, I almost came!"

Tim fell back on the bed, coughing and gasping for breath. Abruptly, he felt a hand on his half-hard cock. "What…?" He lifted his head to get a look. The palm wrapped around him was warm and smooth, but the back of the hand was covered in short velvety fur and her fingertips had dark-tinted blunted claws. Eying the claws, his breath caught in his throat. If she squeezed just wrong, he was in for a world of really ugly pain.

Cinnabar stared down at the cock she held and licked her lips. "Nice…" She smiled, showing short fangs. She gave his cock a long slow pull to the flared edge of his cock-head, then downward to the base of his balls, then back up, and back down…

Tim choked. The constriction around his cock was extremely pleasant, too pleasant. He was getting really hard, really fast.

"Ready to talk?"

"Talk?" As if he could even _think_ with her hand jerking his cock?

"No?" The anthro-ferret released his cock.

Time moaned with the loss.

Cinnabar leaned over Tim, her breasts swaying so close to him that her nipples brushed his chest. "Then I'll just have to be a bit more persuasive."

Truthfully, he didn't quite hear what she said. He was far too absorbed by the view of her nipples so close to his. His mouth watered.

She leaned down to press her full breasts against his chest, then swept them down his belly. Cupping her breasts in her hands, she sandwiched his exposed cock and squeezed. He pink tongue slipped past her lips and swept across the swiftly darkening head of his swelling cock.

Tim's cock filled to aching rigidity and his mind emptied, leaving only white buzzing euphoria where his brain had been. His breath exploded from him in a loud moan. God, he loved Sally's titty-fucks.

Except, this wasn't Sally.

That particular point was driven home by the sudden smile that came equipped with far too many sharp, pointy teeth less than a breath from the head of his dick. Of course, the clawed hand suddenly gripping the base of his cock rather tightly wasn't exactly comforting either.

Alarmed, Tim sucked in a sharp breath and froze.

"Now that I have your undivided attention…" She tilted her head to ever so gently graze the side of a fang against the head of his cock. "What did you do to us, Tim?"

Shivering with an odd mixture of excitement and terror, Tim spat out the first thing that came to mind. "I don't know!" It was sort of the truth. He knew that what had happened had something to do with the _Ero-Blast_ he'd planted in Sally's kitchen, but he had no idea what had gone wrong.

Cinnabar leaned back, letting Tim's cock slide from between her breasts to stand by the side of the bed. "But you admit that you did have something to do with…" She waved her hand toward herself and smiled sourly. "This?"

_Crap!_ Tim winced. "Look, honest to God, I didn't mean…" He nodded toward her. "_That_ to happen."

"What exactly did you mean?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I just wanted Sally to love me." The L-word had just slipped past his lips, but a moment of thought made him realize that it was true. He _did_ want Sally's love, not just her body. He lifted his head and aimed a glare at the hovering anthro-ferret. "_Only me _- nobody else."

Cinnabar frowned. "You're telling me you did this for _love_?"

Tim shook his head against the duvet. "No. _That_…" He nodded at the anthro-ferret. "…Wasn't supposed to happen."

Cinnabar folded her arms across her impressive chest. "Okay, now fix it-us."

Tim shook his head and sighed. "I don't know how."

A snarl erupted from the fanged anthro-ferret. "_What_?"

Tim yelped and cringed back as far as his tied arms and bound knees would allow. "I don't! Honest to God, I don't know how! I'll have to ask my friend Bernie, he knows more about the bomb can do than I do! I couldn't even set it without his help!"

Cinnabar's blue eyes narrowed and a low liquid growl rumbled in her chest. "Bomb…?"

Tim closed his eyes and turned away. "The _Ero-Blast_. It's his company's invention. That's what did it. I have to get another one and get Bernie to set it for me."

"How long will that take?"

Tim looked up hopefully. "I have him on speed-dial?" He licked his lips. "The phone is in my pants."

Cinnabar picked up Tim's pants and fished through the pockets until she pulled out the slim, black Razor cell phone.

Tim nodded frantically. "That's it. Now if you'll just untie me…?"

Cinnabar hefted the phone in her hand then eyed Tim. "I'll let you make your call…" She smiled. "After your punishment."

Tim swallowed. "Punishment…?"

Cinnabar nodded slowly, her smile widening. "I'm gonna make damned sure you think twice before you ever try doing anything like this, ever again." She leaned to the right to open the drawer to the bedside table and pulled out a large tube of lube.

Tim's eyes opened wide in alarm. "I'm sorry, okay? Really, really sorry!"

The anthro-ferret opened the tube to squirt clear gel into her palm "Not as sorry as you're _going_ to be." She began to stroke her very erect cock-like clit and licked her lips.

**Act Four**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gripping the end of broom handle sticking out by Tim's knee, the tall and imposing anthro-ferret hauled the stick up then over, effectively rolling the man bound to it by his knees, over onto his stomach. "Oh, nice ass, Tim."

Tim's line of sight was abruptly limited to the far bedroom wall with its lace-draped window. However, he wasn't sure if it was better than watching Cinnabar greasing her prick, or worse.

A warm palm closed on his left butt cheek, and slick finger started circling the tight pucker of his anus.

Tim decided right then and there, that it was worse. Without being able to see what was coming, all of his senses were focused on that finger and one place he really, _really_ didn't want to focus on. He hissed in a breath to keep from releasing a very unmanly whimper and twisted his hips in protest. Unfortunately, that was the sum total of all he could do. With the broomstick roped to his legs keeping them spread wide, he was completely exposed and at the anthro-ferret's questionable mercy.

The finger stopped at the very center of Tim's anus and pressed lightly. "Okay Tim, if you don't want this to hurt more than it needs to, push out against my finger."

Tim blinked at the wall. "Push out…?" With his anus?

The pressure against his anus increased. "Pushing out opens you. If you don't, it will hurt - a lot, and possibly tear you."

Tim stiffened. _Tear?_ "Then don't do it!"

Cinnabar chuckled. "Sorry Tim, but I'm going in whether you like it or not." The pressure increased.

Tim's anus began to spread to admit the intrusion, and protested hotly, and sharply. Tim winced in pain and struggled not to panic. "This is rape!"

"Call it what you like, but I'm still going up your ass." She sounded disgusting cheerful. "How much it hurts is up to you."

The pain in his anus sharpened. A high and tight sound escaped Tim's throat. Desperate to stop the pain, he sucked in a breath and pushed out. His body opened and the pain abruptly stopped.

Cinnabar's finger sank into him to the knuckle. A low rumble purred from her. "Good boy."

Tim gasped in relief. Having her finger up his ass wasn't comfortable by any means, but the sharp, tearing pain was completely gone.

She wriggled her finger around, spreading slickness inside him. "Now, this isn't so awful, is it?"

Tim scowled into the duvet. "Yes, it is."

"Oh really? Then how about this?" Her finger pressed hard downward against something.

A hot electrical charge that was so pleasurable it was very nearly pain jolted his entire lower region, belly, balls, and cock then blazed up his spine. A choked cry exploded from his throat. His cock jumped to ferocious erection.

"Liked that, did you?" She pressed…what ever it was again.

Tim didn't have time to answer her. The electrical jolt hit him again slamming him so close to orgasm, his cock spat a small amount of cum onto the blankets below him. He choked out another cry and writhed. He was so hard, the blankets actually _hurt_. "Too much!"

"Aww… Can't take it?"

"It fucking hurts!" He twisted on the duvet and groaned, completely unable to stop himself. "Shit…"

"Oh, you're sensitive! I'll be gentle this time."

Tim stiffened. "No don't…!"

Her finger within him swirled slowly around to press against that one spot far more lightly, then rubbed slowly and evenly.

This time the electrical surge was slower, and far more erotic. Coiling tension tightened at the base of his balls while hot sparks skittered up his spine, making him shiver. Loosing a loud, and slightly high-pitched gasping moan, he arched up onto his shoulders and dragged his knees, broom and all, closer to his body, bringing his hips and dick up off the bed. It wasn't a comfortable position with his knees that far apart, but that didn't stop his body from doing it - or from writhing back against the delicious finger inside him.

"Oh, you definitely liked that!" Another finger was insinuated slowly into his ass, stretching it wider, then both fingers rubbed back and forth over, and over, and over that one painfully sweet spot.

While electric sparks danced through his body and white-washed his mind, Tim eyes tried to roll back into his head and his throat loosed moan after gasping moan. A long string of cum dribbled from his aching cock.

He barely felt the bed rocking with what could only be the added weight of another body climbing on. When the third greased finger was added to his ass, he ignored it entirely. The only thing that mattered was that he was on the verge of what promised to be one hell of a long and intense orgasm.

Cinnabar's deep throaty voice purred right next to his ear. "I knew you'd be a total slut for prostate stimulation." She pulled her fingers from him.

Tim's eyes flew open and he gasped with the loss of those magical fingers. In fact, he damned near whined for their return.

"Oh, liked it that much, did you?" Cinnabar's hand stroked down his spine then closed on his left hip. "Push out hard, and I'll give you what you want." Pressure from something slick, hot, blunt, and far thicker than any finger pushed insistently against Tim's anus.

Tim gasped, his mind still muzzy from excitement. He couldn't turn to look over his shoulder, so he pushed up onto his head and looked under. A set of lightly furred knees was positioned inside his. He blinked in some confusion, not quite sure what he was seeing.

The pressure on his anus increased to sharp pain.

He choked and curled slightly to the side to lean on his shoulder, letting let his cheek rest on the duvet. A pained moan left his throat. "Hurts…!"

"I said, _push out_!" A sharp smack landed on his ass.

Tim gasped in surprise and pushed out, hard.

The hot, blunt and achingly hard object slid past the tight ring of his anus, then forged into him slow and steady. It stretched and filled him to the point of discomfort, but not outright pain - then it stopped. Cinnabar groaned over his back. "Fuck, fuck, fuck…! That's good."

A moment of clarity came to Tim, and he came to the inescapable conclusion that clit or not, there was a dick up his ass and he was about to get fucked. A small defeated whine escaped him.

Cinnabar rolled her hips, and suddenly pressure was applied to that delicious spot deep within.

Tim released a soft keening cry of raw carnal pleasure. Suddenly he didn't care that there was a dick up his ass, it felt fucking incredible. He writhed against the hard cock filling him, blatantly looking for more.

Cinnabar stroked his sweating spine. "Good boy. Now keep pushing out and I'll make you cum like you've never cum before!" Claw-tipped fingers ran down his crack and brushed down his balls.

He jumped, shocked and more than a little…thrilled.

A shift, a tilt…pressure-_pleasure_.

A deep-throated moan was dragged from Tim's throat.

She eased back, her cock withdrawing from his ass, sparking delicious little tingles throughout his bowels.

Tim's breath left him in a rush. That actually felt kind of…good.

The cock drove back in slowly… pressure-_pleasure_.

He choked out a soft cry.

A slow retreat, a slightly swifter return…pressure-_pleasure_.

He cried out a little louder, and writhed.

Retreat, return a little quicker and a little harder…pressure-_rapture! _

He wailed and bucked back to meet the next one. Pressure-_ecstasy! _Then again, and _again_…

Above him, smooth skin over hard muscle slid against his sweat-soaked back. Hard unforgiving, bruising hands gripped his hips. Wet flesh slapped loudly against wet flesh. Panting breaths spilled across his shoulders, accompanied by pleasure-filled groans and hard grunts.

He could feel the cock, the whole length of it, driving into him over, and over, and over delivering an intense carnal pleasure that burned in his balls, his belly, and up his spine all the way to the back of his skull.

Glorious ecstasy exploded within him. He screamed. The indignity didn't even register. There really _was_ a way to die from sensory overload, and he'd found it. He was only vaguely aware of his violently hard and untouched cock spurting rope after rope of thick cum all over the duvet beneath him, emptying his balls and his mind.

The pleasure _lingered_.

He writhed to make it last even longer.

He was rewarded with a powerful thrust, and then another… Cinnabar slammed in deep one more time and held, groaning. Deep in Tim's ass, there was a hot pulsing throb and then wetness jetting inside him. Suddenly he was empty save for the thick liquid slowly trickling down his crack to drip down his balls. The hands holding him up left too.

He collapsed on his side, mindless and breathless, the broom roped to his knees making it very, very awkward. He bent one knee up high and straightened the other leg to pull the pole straight so he could lie down and just _breathe_.

A warm hand patted his sweaty ass. "That was almost good enough to forgive you."

Tim didn't even move. He couldn't have if he'd wanted to. The euphoria was passing, leaving him thoroughly drained and aching in places he'd never ached before. His next to last coherent thought was that he still had a phone call to make, but that could come later. His very last thought however, was that maybe taking a dick up the ass wasn't so bad after all.

**Epilogue…**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was well past midnight when a young man in dark clothes and a ski mask walked into the _Super J_ convenience store. He walked straight to the counter, pulled out a small 32 revolver, and shoved the barrel in the face of orange-haired teen behind the counter. "Empty the register."

A tall woman stepped up to the counter beside the robber. Without sparing him a glance she spoke to the orange-haired teen. "Where do you keep the condoms?"

Gasping, the robber turned and pointed the gun at her. "Where the hell did you come from?"

She turned and winked a bright blue eye at him. "The ice cream aisle."

The robber leaned back and tilted his head, taking in the belly-revealing white tank top she wore that barely covered her massive breasts. His gaze raked over her black latex short-shorts that barely covered her crotch and rode up high in the back, not even attempting to cover her ample ass. Black leather boots climbed up her heavily muscular thighs.

However, her most striking feature was that all but her lovely face, belly, and throat were covered in sleek shiny brown fur. Small, rounded, and furred ears parted her long dark hair streaked with cream at the temples and a small tail waved above the waistline on her extremely low-cut shorts. The robber blinked. "What the hell are you supposed to be?"

Her carmine red lips curved into a smile that revealed fangs. "I'm Cinnabar." With a graceful flick of her hand, a whip uncoiled from around her wrist. Faster than the eye could see, the whip cracked and wrapped around the robber's wrist. She yanked, hard.

The robber yelped and dropped the gun.

"It's not nice to point things at people." She snapped out a punch to the robber's jaw.

He dropped like a stone, out cold.

Cinnabar knelt at the robber's side and tugged off his ski mask, revealing fine even features. She pursed her lips. "Cute…" She stood up and looked at the clerk. "Have you called the cops yet?"

The clerk shook his head. "Uh…no."

"Good." The anthro-ferret set the robber's gun on the counter. "Give me about twenty minutes, then call, okay?" She fished into the tiny purse at her hip and set a few bills on the counter.

The clerk just stared at the money.

She snorted. "Condoms, if you please?" She winked. "I ran out."

"Oh, yes!" The orange-haired clerk punched a few buttons on his register, then stopped. "Err, what kind would you like?"

She grinned, showing fangs. "Magnums, extra large."

The clerk nodded and reached behind him to slide open a glass case. He pulled out a box and looked over at the woman. "These ones, um…?" His gaze focused on the ferret's huge breasts. "Ma'am?" His gaze dropped to the prominent and long ridge in the ferret's extremely tight shorts. He swallowed. "Or sir?"

Cinnabar winked. "Those are fine, and ma'am will do."

The clerk dropped the box into a plastic bag, finished ringing up the order, and handed the anthro-ferret the change.

Cinnabar took the bag. "Do you have a back door?"

Wide-eyed, the attendant pointed to the back of the store.

The anthro-ferret nodded and dragged the robber toward the back door.

The teen suddenly called out, "Thank you for shopping at _Super J_!"

She waved. "Don't forget, twenty minutes!"

Out in the back alley of the store, the robber awakened to discover that he was facing a brick wall with arms up over his head and tied to the fire escape above him with a leather whip. The wind caressed his ass-cheeks, telling him in no uncertain terms that his pants were down around his ankles. He squeaked in shock.

A rather large pair of breasts pressed up against his back and a sultry yet deep voice whispered in his ear. "You have been a very, very bad boy, so I'm going to teach you a very firm, and possibly life-altering lesson in manners." Suddenly, a hot and hard cock nudged against the seam of his ass. Strangely, it seemed to have a condom on it.

Cold terror washed through him. "No! No! Look, I'm sorry, okay? I promise I'll be good! I swear…!

A hand closed around his cock, and began stroking it to erection. The voice chuckled in his ear. "Oh I am _very_ sure you will be good." The cock nudged between his cheeks and pressed very firmly against his anus. "Now push out my sweet, it's time you learned that crime _really_ doesn't pay."

In the car on the way home, Cinnabar smiled. Taking down that robber had been easy and fun, not to mention rather satisfying. "Hmm… Maybe I should look into becoming a super-hero?" The anthro-ferret pursed her full lips. "But what would I call myself?" She smiled. "Ah, the Hunter has a nice ring to it!" She rolled her eyes. "Oh give me a break! Jack, you definitely read _way_ too many comic books."

~ _**Fini**_ ~

* * *

For Zolgar who presented the Challenge.

Thank you to my beta, River Bat-Cat.

An extra special thank you to Hnix for the Epilogue scene.

Original 'bad idea' by Mr. Mergers


End file.
